У меня есть мечта
thumb|Мартин Лютер Кинг произносит речь на марше за гражданские права «У меня есть мечта» ( ) — название самой известной речи Мартина Лютера Кинга, в которой он провозгласил своё видение будущего, где белые и чёрные могли бы сосуществовать как равные. История Мартин Лютер Кинг произнёс эту речь 28 августа 1963 года со ступеней Мемориала Линкольна во время Марша на Вашингтон за рабочие места и свободу. Это был важнейший момент Американского движения за гражданские права 1955—1968 годов. Речь Кинга считается одной из лучших речей в истории и была признана лучшей речью XX века американским сообществом ораторского искусства.American Rhetoric «У меня есть мечта, что в один прекрасный день нация поднимется и поймет… что все люди созданы равными… Я мечтаю о том дне, когда… явится слава Господня, и узрит всякая плоть спасение Божие… В этом наша надежда и наша вера. С этой верой мы сможем проложить себе дорогу с горы отчаяния на скалу надежды. Эта вера поможет нам работать вместе, молиться вместе, отстаивать свободу вместе, зная, что наступит день нашего освобождения. Но по дороге к праведному месту мы не должны совершать неправедные дела…» Стиль речи Речь «У меня есть мечта» считается шедевром ораторского искусства. По стилю она напоминает негритянскую баптистскую проповедь. В ней использованы намёки на Библию, Декларацию независимости США, манифест об освобождении рабов и Конституцию США. Мартин Лютер Кинг с помощью аллюзии, которую Кэмпбэл и Хаксман определили как «косвенные отсылки к общему культурному знанию, такому как Библия, греческая и римская мифология, наша история», использует фразы и стиль важных исторических текстов для своих целей. В самом начале Кинг в словах «Five score years ago…» использует аллюзию на знаменитое «Геттисбергское послание» Авраама Линкольна времён гражданской войны в США. Часты и ссылки на Библию. Например, во втором абзаце присутствует намек на псалом 29:6Пс. 29:6 «…ибо на мгновение гнев Его, на всю жизнь благоволение Его: вечером водворяется плач, а на утро радость.» в словах «It came as a joyous daybreak to end the long night of their captivity». Другой пример библейской аллюзии можно найти в десятом абзаце: «No, no, we are not satisfied, and we will not be satisfied until justice rolls down like waters and righteousness like a mighty stream.» Это цитата из книги пророка Амоса 5:24.Ам. 5:24 «Пусть, как вода, течет суд, и правда — как сильный поток!» Мартин Лютер Кинг также цитирует книгу пророка Исаии: «I have a dream that every valley shall be exalted…»Ис 40:4 «…всякий дол да наполнится, и всякая гора и холм да понизятся, кривизны выпрямятся и неровные пути сделаются гладкими;» В России В 2005 на съезде партии Единая Россия так начинался доклад спикера Государственной Думы Бориса Грызлова. В 2003 году в период выборов в Государственную Думу в рекламных роликах фраза звучала так: «У меня есть мечта — чтобы в стране был порядок». Источники Ссылки * Текст речи * Текст речи * Текст речи * Аудиозапись * Аудиозапись * Видеозапись на Google Video * Видеозапись на youtube.com Категория:История США Категория:Речи 1963 28 ca:Tinc un somni cs:I Have a Dream de:I Have a Dream en:I Have a Dream eo:Mi Havas Revon es:Yo tengo un sueño fr:I have a dream he:יש לי חלום it:I have a dream ja:I Have a Dream ko:I Have a Dream ms:Saya Mempunyai Impian pl:I Have a Dream pt:Eu Tenho Um Sonho sl:I have a dream sv:I have a dream vi:Tôi có một giấc mơ zh:我有一個夢